Vermelho
by abbeywright
Summary: Vermelho sempre foi a cor deles. Estava determinado que acabasse assim.


Essa fanfic não foi betada, então releve se achar algum erro.

* * *

**Vermelho**

* * *

Você se lembra como tudo começou, Riddle? Você a seduziu, não foi? Seduziu a traidora do sangue, aquela Weasley. Porque você sempre teve todos aos seus pés. Nunca teve amigos, mas tinha seguidores e admiradores, aqueles que te temiam, mesmo quando era apenas Tom Riddle. _Apenas Tom Riddle?_ Chega a ser uma piada, porque mesmo ainda não sendo Lord Voldemort, você já era manipulador, sabia exatamente o que e quando dizer, sabia os maiores medos e as maiores ambições de cada um. E foi exatamente assim que você chegou a ela, Tom.

Ela era tão frágil e se deixou levar tão facilmente que nem se quer passou pela sua cabeça que isso poderia virar algo a mais. E quando o diário chegou às mãos dela, você sorriu de maneira prepotente pela ironia do destino, porque Ginevra Weasley estava apaixonada pelo Potter. Aquele cujo você não teve chances de derrotar no passado, mas usando-a, você poderia conseguir.

Você sempre conseguiu tudo que quis. Afinal, você era Tom Riddle.

A garota de cabelos vermelhos te contava tudo através do diário. Ela confessava todas suas intimidades e você se sentia no poder, no controle da situação. Você a possuiu, Tom. Fez com que ela escrevesse as mensagens nas paredes frias do castelo. Com sangue vermelho. Como o cabelo dela, como a cor da casa a que ela pertencia. Como se fosse um aviso para você manter distância, mas você não obedecia ordens. Você ordenava.

Então você ordenou, Tom. Mais uma vez você o fez. Mas agora você fora longe demais, e ela desconfiou que havia algo errado. Ela jogou o diário no banheiro, como se pudesse se livrar de você. Como se você não fosse nada. E isso te irritou, porque ninguém tratava o futuro Lorde das Trevas desse modo. A punição para este ato? O corpo dela jazeria ali na câmara para sempre.

Sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada ao perceber que talvez não fosse isso que queria. E você tentou se lembrar de que não se importava com ela. Você só queria ser imortal. Limpar o mundo bruxo, eliminar a escória.

Ela também era puro-sangue, mas isso não importava, porque você já havia matado puros-sangues antes, então qual era o seu problema agora? Ela não era diferente dos outros, Tom. Mas ali, vendo-a deitada no chão gélido da câmara você só conseguia pensar que talvez houvesse outra saída. Mas pelo menos ela seria sua. Só sua.

Mas seus planos foram impedidos pelo petulante garoto-que-sobreviveu. Você sentiu ódio. Uma coisa que Tom Riddle sabia fazer muito bem era guardar rancor, e você jurou se vingar do Potter por ter tirado Ginevra de sua posse.

Então anos se passaram e mesmo assim você não se esqueceu. E como poderia, não é mesmo? Você guardou ódio e rancor durante seis anos. Seis malditos anos. E enquanto você gastou o seu tempo organizando exércitos de death eaters, juntando cada vez mais poder e artimanhas para almejar aquilo que mais queria, ela estava do outro lado. Lutando contra você, Tom. Ela que escolhera aquele nome estúpido para a Armada de Dumbledore. Ela traíra você de uma forma estranha, de uma forma que nem você mesmo entendia.

Ginny. Ginevra. Rainha de Camelot. Você poderia fazê-la rainha do teu mundo, não é mesmo? Rainha do mundo que está prestes a conquistar. Seis anos fizeram muito bem a ela, fizeram dela uma mulher. Você sente um pouco de orgulho dela, Tom. Mesmo que prefira negar para si mesmo. Ela é uma das mais poderosas bruxas de Hogwarts, não há como negar. Imagine o que poderiam ter feito juntos... Só que agora é tarde demais para pensar nisso. Você caminha para o castelo seguido pelos teus comensais. O corpo daquele que deveria salvá-la agora está sendo carregado como um troféu. O seu troféu pessoal. Mais uma vez você conseguiu o que queria.

_Eu matei Harry Potter._

E quando essas palavras foram proferidas de sua boca, o grito dela estrondou por todo o pátio. E você sorriu, Tom. Porque você é um sádico perverso. A dor dela te deu uma enorme satisfação. Como se ela estivesse pagando pela traição pessoal dela.

Seus olhos vermelhos flamejavam de ódio assim como o tom do cabelo dela, contrastando com toda a atmosfera pálida e cinzenta que rodeava o ambiente.

Vermelho sempre foi a cor de vocês mesmo. Estava determinado que acabasse assim.


End file.
